


This Must Be Fate

by Writingwithmyemotions



Series: This Must Be Fate [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Chaptered, F/M, Fluff, Smut, m&g, meet and greet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwithmyemotions/pseuds/Writingwithmyemotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lucky girls fall in love all over again when they finally meet their favorite band. Shit goes down, and a story unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Must Be Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt requested to me by a lovely anon! However, I've added some other twists to it to make it more entertaining. The other band members will come into play later, but for now these girls are the main focus.
> 
> Starring in the fanfiction is the lovely Lauren (lukeisnotpunkrock)  
> And the wonderful shannon (mukeulele)
> 
> I'll be updating this one much more frequently!
> 
> CHeck out my tumblr: 5secondsoflifesavers

This is what Shannon looks like:  

This is what Lauren looks like: 

 

*BUZZ BUZZ*

 

Your eyes crack open slightly, letting in the blinding light of the morning sun. You shut them tightly, pulling the covers up over your face to try and force yourself to fall back asleep.

 

*BUZZ BUZZ*

 

“Ugh what now?” you huff, obviously agitated at being woken up. You grab your phone off your bedside table and glance at your screen. You have 2 texts from your best friend, Shannon.

 

“ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!1?1!”

“LAUREN wtf you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago??”

 

You glance at the clock, praying that your friend is just mistaken. It reads 10:30-an hour later than you set your alarm for. You were supposed to be meeting her at the coffee shop that’s just around the block from your house at 10:15.

 

“Shit! I’m late!” You kick the covers off your body and quickly stand up, immediately regretting the action as your head begins to spin. You push past the uncomfortable feeling as you stumble to your closet.

_I showered yesterday, so I guess I’ll just skip that to save time._

You pull on a sports bra and a random pair of skinny jeans before sifting through a pile of clothes for your favorite sweater.

 

_You have got to be kidding me! I just wore it yesterday! Where is it?_

You rush out to the staircase that’s right outside your door and yell down, “Hey Mom!”

 

“What Lauren?”

 

Do you know where my grey sweater is? I wore it yesterday!”

 

“No, I don’t!”

 

Letting out an exasperated “Unff” you mumble to yourself, “fat load of help you are.” And stalk back to your room, extremely annoyed.

 

As you walk back to your closet, you catch a glimpse of your sweater under your bed. You yell out, “found it!” as you walk over to pick it up. Slipping it over your head, you’re covered in warmth once again, and jog over to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before you text Shannon back.

 

You look in the mirror to be greeted by freckles, and red splotches on your chin and forehead. Sighing at the horrific sight that was your hair, you set to work on your 10 minute makeover.

 

Grabbing the concealer you cover up your blotches, deciding that the freckles were a lost cause at the moment. After quickly applying some powder foundation and pink blush, you move on to your eyes. Admittedly, your eyes were your favorite feature on your body-they were big, and a beautiful shade of blue. Not wanting to waste much time, you quickly apply some mascara and eyeliner before moving on.

 

Your hair was going to be the biggest task-it looked ridiculous. It was bright red, and really long. Half of it was still in your ponytail from yesterday, but the other half resembled someone whom had to fight their way through a windstorm. Half-hazardly removing your ponytail, you begin to brush out the tangles. Beginning to feel hopeless about the situation, you decide to tie it up in a tight bun, and wrap a bandana around it.

 

*BUZZ BUZZ*

 

_Good Lord I’m almost done! Hold on Shannon!_

You spray a few spurts of perfume on before finally answering your phone.

 

The third message reads, “I’m leaving if you’re not here in 5 minutes btw.”

 

Rolling your eyes, you reply, “Relax Shan! I’m heading out the door rn. My alarm never went off..”

 

Within seconds she responds, “OH THANK GOD!! I was starting to think you’d died horrifically in your sleep or something!”

 

“Thanks for that thought xx” You answer, laughing at her imagination. You grab your car keys and head down stairs, skipping every other step on your way down.

 

You hustle into the kitchen to grab your purse, and kiss your mom on the cheek as you begin to leave.

 

“Bye mom! I’m meeting Shannon at the Coffee Commissary.”

 

“Alright sweetie, have fun! Drive safely!”

 

“Yea, yea, I will.” No longer pissed at the world from being awakened from your slumber, you head out the door with a smile on your face.

 

_Today is going to be a good day._

 

You hop in your car and make the 10 minute drive to the Coffee Commissary.

 

Upon your arrival, you can see Shannon standing at the entrance to the café, her arms crossed, and a disapproving look etched on her face. She’s wearing a light grey T-shirt, and has her perfect brown hair cascading past her face.

 

_It’s so unfair how pretty she is. Ugh why are all my friends gorgeous?_

 As you walk up to her, you can tell how difficult it is for her to keep her composure. One smile from you, and she breaks, returning the smile with a warm hug as well.

 

“Well you look fantastic for someone who just woke up. I thought you’d be a mess by the time you got here.” A sarcastic grim spread across her face as she mocked you for being late.

 

“Gee thanks Shan” you scoff, but quickly add, “Lets get some coffee. I’m still waking up.”

 

“Yea I bet you are!” She hooks her elbow into yours as you enter the shop. The smell of espresso fills both of your nostrils as you both take a deep breath in. _American Idiot_ , by Green Day is blaring through the speakers, and makes you smile.

 

_At least they have good taste in Music._

The two of you walk up to the barista and order your drinks. Shannon orders a Grande Caramel Mocha with extra syrup, and you get a Grande Skinny Late with a shot of espresso. Once you receive your drinks, you scope out the place for a spot to sit.

 

In the back corner of the shop, there’s a tall table with two bar stools next to the window. As you sit down, you begin to sip the hot drink. You can feel the caffeine course through your veins, slowly beginning to wake you up. Shannon sits across from you, a huge smile on her face. You can tell she’s excited about something, so you ask,

 

“What’s got into you little miss sunshine?”

 

About to fall off her seat because she’s beaming so much, she bursts out,

 

“Ooh Lauren I just can’t keep it a secret anymore! Its KILLING me!” A few heads turned at the rise of her voice. After silently apologizing for her, you ask,

 

“Shan, just spit it out!”

 

After a slight pause-it’s obvious she’s debating whether or not she should actually tell you- she screams, “I BOUGHT US TICKETS TO 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER’S L.A. MEET AND GREET!”

 

This time, every head in the store turned at her outburst. One person even “shushed” you guys. Not even bothering to apologize this time, you simply stare at your best friend, your mouth wide open. Taking a moment to process her words, you finally burst out,

 

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY THE BEST FRIEND I’VE EVER HAD!”

 

This time, the manager of the shop approached you both and asked you to leave on the grounds that you were being disruptive to others. Blushing with embarrassment, you both walk out of the store, giggling to each other at the fact that you just got kicked out of a coffee shop.

 

As soon as you’re out the door you turn and fling yourself onto Shannon, knocking both of your coffees out of your hands, and wrap her in a massive hug. The only thing you can think to say at the moment is,

 

“How the fuck did you manage that one?”


End file.
